1. Field
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device including a color conversion layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various thin panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrowetting display device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., are widely used. The thin panel display device includes a light-receiving type display panel and a backlight unit configured to supply light to the display panel. In general, the backlight unit supplies a white light to the display panel and the white light is converted to a light having a specific color by passing through a color filter disposed in the display panel, and thus a user perceives the light having the color.